Nightly Excursions
by Pipeline
Summary: Shuichi sneaks into Yuki's study one night to take a forbidden sneak peek at his lover's new project, which of course has dire consequences... Oneshot.


**_An old one-shot that I did not publish after I had written it, for some reason. But now I give you the chance to read this Gravi story. ;) Hope you like it! I wrote it in one go on a dull Sunday afternoon (dull Sundays are when most of my stories take shape). Review after reading it if you want. I always appreciate your opinions! Love, Piper_**

* * *

**Nightly Excursions**

The door opened with a creak. Wincing, he shut his eyes, certain Yuki would wake at the sound. But all stayed quiet and eerily still, so he dared to open his eyes and peer into the study. It was meticulously clean and as far as Shuichi could see, everything was in order. Yuki was extremely fanatic about his study; everything had to be exactly the way he left it when he came back, otherwise his concentration would be ruined.

With a quick glance down the hallway to check that the bedroom door was still closed, Shuichi stealed into the room and slowly, carefully shut the door behind himself.

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he sneaked up to the desk. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed, he sat down in Yuki's chair.

Haaaaahh... Yuki's chair... _**drooooolll...**_

Shuichi firmly shook his head to clear it of all kinky daydreams. He needed to be focused if this mission was to succeed. If Yuki came in here in the morning and noticed that things had been moved (or sat in), Shuichi would have to live through a Hell the entire day. And it was his day off, so...

The computer had not been turned off for the night. Shuichi knew that Yuki kept his internet line open at all times in case his editor sent him an urgent message. But it was not the internet that interested Shuichi; it was the secret project that Yuki had been working on the last couple of months.

He had refused to tell Shuichi what this new, important project was, and the young singer had naturally become curious. And somewhat jealous. What was so important to his darling Yuki that he would not even tell his loyal lover? They were practically husbands! Nothing could be important enough to keep from your husband, right?

And a husband had the right to snoop around, right?

A husband had the right to know what his spouse was up to, right? Shuichi wanted to know everything that went on in Yuki's life, just like he always told Yuki about everything that went on in his. (Not that Yuki ever seemed to want to listen, but anyway...)

Shuichi nervously fidgeted with his fingers for a few seconds before deciding that this was it. The Moment. He would finally find out what Yuki had been up to the past two months.

He lightly touched the mouse. The screen came to life and lit up the small study. Curious, Shuichi leaned forward to have a better look. He had no computer skills whatsoever, save that he occasionally used NG's mail service to send messages to his sister, so he was kind of hoping that the information he wished to find would magically appear the moment he fixed his eyes on the screen.

A document was open. "The Emancipation of My Soul." What an odd title. Was this a new novel?

Shuichi carefully scrolled down the page. He read Yuki's most recent entry.

"And he kept coming. At first, I was merely pissed that he would not leave me alone, but regardless of my efforts to keep him away from me, he still kept coming. Nothing seemed to deter this kid, this insolent brat. And somehow, I stopped trying to keep him away, too. When and why that happened, I still have no clue, but I guess it was my subconscious trying to tell me something. I have never been any good listening to my heart, so maybe that had a part in it as well. But somehow, one morning I woke up to his silent, steady breathing, and I was not annoyed by it anymore. I was strangely comforted by his presence at my side, and after a while I realized that I was smiling. Smiling like a fucking goofball. He made something stir in my heart, that insolent brat."

Shuichi stared at the glowing text. Could not believe his eyes. Was this about him? About him and... about Yuki? Yuki was writing a story about himself, about his relationship with Shuichi? Was this his way of finally accepting his feelings?

For a moment, he could do nothing but stare at the screen. A light flutter of the heart later, he realized that this was Yuki's love confession for him. "The Emancipation of My Soul." Shuichi had emancipated Yuki's soul? That was the most beautiful thing anyone had almost said to him.

Now he felt really bad. Yuki had not meant for him to read this yet, and he had stealed into his study - his private study - and selfishly stealed a preview of it.

He glanced up at the closed door. Listened carefully. No sound seemed to come from the bedroom, or anywhere else in the house. So Yuki was still asleep. Good.

When he was about to scroll back up to the place that Yuki had left up, he noticed something a bit farther down on the page. A small note.

_**"Dedicated to my beloved Shuichi. Yeah, he's a pain in the ass, but he is MY pain in the ass. And I will gladly fuck up anyone who wants to give separating us another try."**_

His heart seemed to stop for a minute. The dedication bounced around inside his mind, making him dizzy. This was _definitely_ a love declaration! And it was the best ever!

With a happy smile on his face, he rose from the chair and carefully put everything back the way they had been when he entered the room. The screen would go to standby in a matter of minutes. Feeling happier than he had in his entire life, he went back to bed. Snuggling down next to the soundly sleeping novelist, he protectively and lovingly put his arms around the bigger man's chest and rested his head against his nape.

"I love you, Yuki," he whispered tenderly before falling to sleep again.

He tried his best not to repeat his intrusion into Yuki's private quarters, but already the next night he felt compelled to return and have another look at that dedication and maybe read another passage or two. Plus, he was curious to learn what his stud of a husband had entered this day.

But when he looked at the screen, the script for "The Emancipation of My Soul" was gone, and a short message had been displayed in its stead.

"I know you were in my study last night, Shuichi. I sensed you leaving the bed, and you were gone too long to have simply gone to the bathroom. Besides, did you know that I have a webcam? Your deformed face took up ten whole minutes of film, you freak. And stop drooling like that, you look like a fucking lapdog. You might think that I sleep like the dead, but I do notice when you're not there, believe it or not. It always gets so cold when you leave the bed. Please don't. Stay throughout the night. I'll kick you out in the morning for the fun of it, but please at least stay during the night. I hate it when it gets cold. Now put that disgusting tongue back inside your mouth and come to bed, you damn brat. I will punish you for this intrusion - and the previous one - in the morning. You won't be able to walk straight when you go to work, heh heh. Brat."

Shuichi stared at the message in disbelief. But then an obscene smile cracked his lips open, and an even obscener fit of laughter burst from him.

"I can hear you!" Yuki called from the bedroom with a hoarse, sleepy voice.

Without bothering to put anything back the way they had been, he returned to the bedroom. Maybe his punishment would be even harder if he ignored Yuki's rules and left a "mess"...


End file.
